


Suddenly The Air Smells Much Greener Now

by gamia (buzzcut)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzcut/pseuds/gamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin works in a bookstore, Kyuhyun is in search of a book. And they like each other, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly The Air Smells Much Greener Now

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/profile)[**aniretaketea**](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/)'s birthday, whose demands of "GIMME MORE" never fail to make me write more. Written fairly quickly, so incoherency is bound to happen. Title taken from Nutini's song. Thanks to [](http://dralinalucius.livejournal.com/profile)[**dralinalucius**](http://dralinalucius.livejournal.com/) for skimming through this and to [](http://broadway-bound3.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://broadway-bound3.livejournal.com/)**broadway_bound3** for the quick beta job.

**Title:** Suddenly The Air Smells Much Greener Now  
 **Author:** [](http://gamia.livejournal.com/profile)[**gamia**](http://gamia.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Kyuhyun/Sungmin  
 **Warning(s):** AU  
 **Summary:** Sungmin works in a bookstore, Kyuhyun is in search of a book. And they like each other, a lot.  
 **Notes:** For [](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/profile)[**aniretaketea**](http://aniretaketea.livejournal.com/) 's birthday, whose demands of "GIMME MORE" never fail to make me write more. Written fairly quickly, so incoherency is bound to happen. Title taken from Nutini's song. Thanks to [](http://dralinalucius.livejournal.com/profile)[**dralinalucius**](http://dralinalucius.livejournal.com/) for skimming through this and to [](http://broadway-bound3.livejournal.com/profile)[**broadway_bound3**](http://broadway-bound3.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta job.  
  


* * *

Sungmin is a relatively normal man. He's graduated college with an English degree, has a stable financial ground, and a future job as a journalist to boot. His family is the middle-class kind; his parents being the type to set up college and trust funds for their kids, but Sungmin doesn't really like the notion of depending on his parents for college. His siblings are more than ready to use theirs, always eager, but Sungmin sees acquiring a scholarship and funding his own little life by working as a better choice. And it is – he knows how normal people struggle when it comes to money (because there are those days where he sometimes wants to resort to using his money), he knows how to pay his own bills, he knows how to cook his own food, he knows how to clean his own stuff and from working at the only bookstore around his area, he knows how most people interact and function daily. Well, those he has the chance to observe and communicate with anyway.

He has seen this place to be his, since he is the only one in charge. His boss, Mr. Lee, basically thrusts the whole bookstore in his care and is only concerned about his monthly profits. Sungmin cannot decipher just how exactly one could not come to care for this place. Sure it's slightly quaint, small and tucked in one of the smallest places in the world, but it's beautiful nonetheless. The mahogany paneling, the endless aisles and shelves, numerous books, the relaxing scent of papers – it is heaven on earth. It's amazing how one could fit all the books they have in such a reasonably small establishment. Each crook and cranny is either filled by books or a piece of furniture to shelter books. Just in front of the cashier counter, stacks of books stand tall, lining the narrow pathways, making the place homier. Some bookstores prefer their shops all neat and tidy, but Sungmin enjoys seeing his like this.

He has seen a variety of people come through his door with the bell ringing, indicating their arrival-- teens dragged by their parents, lovely old couples browsing through the spines of his books, men strolling the biographies section, women perusing the romance collection. There are some he has witnessed, all trembling hands and flushed cheeks, buying books not usually bought on a regular basis; the teen boy buying that gay erotica, the female adult buying the same copy. It makes him chuckle most of the times, giving these particular patrons a big smile and a wink as he hands them their purchases.

Heechul, his bosom buddy since college, works at the coffee joint just opposite of his bookstore. Sungmin makes it a habit of getting himself a sweet latte every morning, inhaling the scent of the milky drink before sipping it carefully from a recycled cardboard cup.

Just as usual, as he enters the small coffee shop, the scent of cinnamon rolls and freshly brewed coffee pervade his senses. The sound of Heechul's cursing and Kimmy's giggling adds the merriment in the similarly small establishment. It brings a smile to his lips.

"Holy shit, the new dude is a menace." Heechul comments as he comes forward to the counter. Sungmin mimics Heechul's action of propping his elbows on the marble counter, his eyes fixing themselves on the figure crouched on the floor. There were shards of glasses everywhere, the figure diligently trying to collect them all using a hand-held broom and dustpan.

"Oh please, you're just exaggerating," Sungmin replies, giving Heechul a dirty smirk. Oh, he knows where this is going.

"No, really. Yesterday, he made a big mess after trying to blend something _without_ the lid on. The day before that, he almost set the kitchen on fire cos of the oven or something. It's only freaking 9 o'clock, I haven't even had my coffee, and one cup is already broken." Heechul lets out a breath. Another bang comes from the back and Heechul moves away while mumbling under his breath. He's probably gonna give the new kid a piece of his irrational mind. Standing on his toes, Sungmin attempts to peer into the kitchen, to no avail. The newly added huge-ass plant is blocking his view.

"He havin’ a hard-on for the new kid?" Sungmin asks Kimmy, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, a major one. Poor kid's been getting it since day one. It's a mess of UST back there," she giggles, her ponytails bouncing as she scurries from one place to another. Sungmin figures she's had her morning cup of cappuccino. "I love this place. So much homo entertainment."

"Glad that our gayness brightens your day," he deadpans, rolling his eyes. It is very typical of Kimmy.

"You bet, baby. As usual?" Kimmy asks, already moving to retrieve the ingredients needed.

"You bet."

He waits quietly for his cup, the silence interrupted occasionally by the rumbling sound of the coffee machine, Heechul's oh-so-angry voice, and his own chuckle of amusement. He mentally calculates the exact amount of time this nonsense of a foreplay will be prolonged, and he settles for a week at most. Heechul might have self-restraint, but from the way he keeps on ogling New Kid's ass every time he as much as bends down will certainly put that talent to test. He thinks Heechul seriously needs to polish his people skills, especially people he wants to sleep with. Usually, the man's quite sleek with the guys or chicks (he's bi, by the way) he wants to bed, which is why it's a bit odd to see the man losing his cool easily. But then again, he has to admit, new kid _is_ extra hot.

Kimmy nears him with his cup, and he salivates just imagining the hot liquid pouring down his throat. New Kid is behind her, face pulled into a frown. Sungmin gladly receives his coffee, handing Kimmy his money. He doesn't envy the kid's situation.

"Hey Hankyung," he calls.

"Yea?" Hankyung looks up, perusing him with curiosity.

"Heechul is always pissy when it comes to dirty floors. I think you should start doing the mop job to please him." he advices, restraining a dirty smirk from breaking out.

"Really? You sure?" Hankyung looks hopeful, Sungmin swivels his head to look at Heechul still hiding in the back. He's probably trying to hide his massive boner for this kid or something.

"Oh yea. Make sure to scrub hard," he assures, throwing Hankyung a wink.

Kimmy giggles.

*

As far as Sundays go, today, so far, has got to be the quietest Sunday he’s ever had. Usually, parents and kids would assail his shop and fill the usually silent place with shouts, murmurs, and reprimands. Some boys, who he thinks are teenagers but is not really sure, make it a habit of prowling the romance section and reading the blurbs, out loud. Sungmin has to admit, most romance novels tend to be so cliche and just awful. Pirates, Highwaymen, Vampires, Carpathians, Knight in Shining Armor – he's heard of all of them, has actually read some of them. What? He loves reading books. From his experience, he can safely say that some can be quite well-written and deserve some compliments and applause, while some...well, let's just not mention them.

He only utters a small welcome when the bell above the door rings, not tearing his gaze from his current book. It's Stephen King's book-- Sungmin can still read his book throughout Armageddon. He's a big fan, okay. The wittiness, the perfectly planned plots, the language features -- King makes him want to weep all the time.

So immersed is he in this reading, his eyes raking greedily at the words and mind analyzing the texts, that it takes him a while to notice the foreign voice.

"...Losing My Virginity?" a voice interrupts.

"Excuse me, what?" he snaps his head up, and damn. Just damn. What a tall drink of water standing before him here is. Hair a curly mess on top of his head, eyes shaped like almonds and cheeks hallowed to reveal a fine set of dimples when he gives Sungmin a small smile -- Sungmin is beholding a very fine sight. He can feel that sense of attraction edging his sensibility; can tell from the sudden reaction in his body and the voice in his mind that keeps on saying _hot_. Shuddering, Sungmin mentally shakes his head. That just sounds shallow, he doesn't want to sound shallow. Ever.

"Uh, Losing My Virginity? The book?" the stranger tries again, cocking an eyebrow.

"Owh, of course. Yes. I think we have a copy of that. Wait, lemme check," Sungmin stutters, mentally cursing his nervous habit. The platform for the register is situated an inch higher above the ground of the whole store, and he almost stumbles and ends up face down on the floor when his foot gets caught in his other foot. Goddamn anxiety.

He has never laid eyes on this man before, but from the way he is dressed Sungmin can tell that he's no one from the area, and from the way those hazel eyes runs up and down his form, he knows he's being checked out. Turning to head to one of the secluded corners in the shop, he ignores the rush of heat that travels up his neck and face, dismissing the amused grin.

The jacket the stranger has on is a combined material of leather and thick wool, hugging his body and accentuating parts of him that Sungmin does not need accentuating right now. And the pants, oh lord, the pants are leather. Who in the world wears leather willingly anyway? He might only be judging because it's making his pants three different kinds of tight, but hey, the situation calls for it. Even with his back turned to the new guy, he can still see the outfit in his head. He might sound gay for that...but whatever, he's gay for real anyway.

He doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him. He's not shallow – hell, Heechul can convince a stranger as to why, using statistical evidence of the number of times he has had sex as the main proof and all – but he knows lust when he feels it. And what's controlling his mind right now, what's making him a blushing, stuttering, and stumbling fool, is complete lust. He is sure. Can feel it, along with pure need, gripping him tight. Oh god, he should've gotten laid ages ago. The abstinence is finally getting to him. Oddly enough, he should've listened to Heechul. He shudders upon the thought. Heaven forbid he should ever have a similar train of thought again.

They work their way into the deeper part of the shop, where the whole place seems to be dwarfed by books, books, and more books. He sees the portion of the floor to ceiling bookshelf that shelters Branson's collection, his hand reaching for the spine, jacket-wearing hottie only a step behind.

"What's the title again?" he asks, just to fill the tense silence.

He feels the sudden heat on his back, the breath on his nape, and the looming shadow of the man behind him. Too close, they're too close. Stranger is making his interest apparent. Sungmin doesn't want to make _his_ apparent.

"Losing My Virginity," he whispers against Sungmin's ear, sending a shudder to run throughout his body. The man notices, Sungmin knows -- if the amused chuckle is any indication. City folks, Sungmin decides. He's probably one of those city folks, like his parents and his siblings. Only they can be frank and sometimes untoward about stuff. Like propositioning sex, his brother had enlightened him. He picks up girls _all_ the time, he had added.

"Oh yes. Uhh, we have that." He makes a grab for the book, fingers closing around the spine. He turns to face the man. He knows that he's near, but he didn't know just how near until he was facing the damned smiling face. So surprised is he that he stumbles back a bit, only to have hot dude's hand supporting him by his upper arm, almost flinching at the zap of excitement upon the touch. Shoving the book to smiling dude's chest, Sungmin maneuvers himself to escape the man's presence and to his safe register. Bad, bad, bad -- this is bad. It's been a while since he last touched someone else, well, sexually anyway. And it's doing things to him right now, making his head all messy and fucked up, his body and upper arm all tingly.

"Thanks," the man says as he emerges from the aisles, mouth stretched in a grin and dimples on full display. Sungmin resists the urge to groan. "Been searching for that book for a while now."

"Oh really?" he asks, just for niceties. He has a reputation to uphold after all. Customer first and all that.

"Yup, they ran out at my place." Sungmin doesn't ask where exactly his place is. He eagerly takes the book handed to him, puts it in their recycled paper bag, and punches the numbers in the cash register.

"That will be 20 bucks."

"Here," Their hands brush as dimple man gives him the money. Sungmin makes sure to keep his head down and think of his mom and dad procreating him to control his thoughts. It works. Shuddering, Sungmin makes a mental note to never do that again. It can possibly scar him from ever having sex for life. "Keep the change."

Another beam, a wink, and a short wave, and a fucking thorough check out, and the man is gone.

Sungmin lets his head fall onto the table and groans out loud. He fails -- he fails in life.

*

Sungmin lurks in his store, peeking through his window, and searching for the familiar mop of hair. He doesn't know why, but the man from two days ago is still around, bringing his grinning face everywhere. And he seems to make it a point to visit his shop and the cafe across the street as frequently as possible, most especially Heechul's place. Maybe the dude is finally fixating his attention on one of the workers at Caffeine Up, but it's making him nervous and frustrated nonetheless.

He still comes over now and again, but only once a day, always lingering and looking at books, but never buying. He would just stroll around and then leave the store after giving him his usual grin and insufferable wink. It's frustrating.

He sees the familiar face exiting the coffee place, watches as it disappears into a shiny car and drives off. Putting his jacket on, he leaves his safe haven of a bookstore and crosses the street to get his daily coffee fix. The cold March air bites his nose, and he knows that it's all red and frozen now. He probably makes a good Rudolph.

"Hey!" Heechul greets him, uncharacteristically jovial.

"Hey," he replies weakly, leaning a hip against the marble counter. He feels like mounting the damn thing and just indulging himself in a much needed rest there. Eye bags and dark circles adorn his eyes, which doesn't exactly make him an appealing sight, to be honest. Not that he's a hottie to begin with, as his mom keeps on delightfully telling him. Apparently, he got the "bad" genes in the family.

"Why so down, sugar?" Kimmy asks, patting him on the head. She nudges a cup of his usual to his mouth. He gives her his best smile. Well, whatever type of smile he can manage right now anyway.

"Just haven't been getting enough sleep," he replies, taking healthy sips of the hot, delicious drink. Just the way he likes it: one sugar with milk. Kimmy's the best woman in his life right now, which is saying something since he really, really loves his grandma.

"Heh, why? You haven't been having wet dreams and jacking yourself raw, have you?" Heechul suggests, waggling his eyebrows. It is such a horrible sight to see so early a morning. Both accusations are kind of true, yes, including the jacking himself raw one, but it's not his fault. He cannot help it, Kyuhyun is a fine specimen. And Sungmin has a very active imagination.

"What are you talking about?" he defends, frowning. They can't possibly know, can they?

"I mean, Mr. Hottie that keeps on coming in here and your store since two days ago," again, those brows. It's really unbecoming of Heechul. "You know, the one you've only been stalking since two days ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lies, desperate enough to come up with anything to deny any connection with the dimpled man. The _gorgeous_ dimpled man.

"Oh yea, I'm so convinced. I can see your head from where I stand here. Not exactly been reading, have you? His name's Kyuhyun by the way. I know you've been calling him names in your head if your old habit still dominates," Heechul muses, pursing his mouth. "Which I can bet on. You're a kid."

"I'm not a kid," he growls, still sipping his coffee slowly. He can tell that Kimmy is fascinated with their conversation. Oh god, it'll only be a few minutes more before she turns into an unstoppable questioning machine. Sighing, he lets go of his cup to settle on the counter. "Okay," he admits, knowing that Heechul will manage to decipher the whole situation from that one sentence. He is _that_ frighteningly good of a friend. There's no point in denying it anymore. Heechul would just continue badgering him about it and force him into surrender. Better now than later. "So what's he doin' here anyway?" he asks, generally curious. Where they live is only a small town, hardly that attractive to draw in enough tourists and not exactly the perfect place for business transactions or anything like that. It's weird to see a newbie in the area.

"Apparently, he's a business hotshot, planning on building a mega-mart nearby or something. Dunno, I didn't go beyond hot and rich," Heechul admits, still looking suspiciously too happy for his own good. " _And_ interested in this one dude who works at the bookstore just across the road. You don't happen to know this dude, do ya?" he continues, still bearing that annoying smirk. For the first time in his life, he feels like punching his friend in the face. Well, kind of.

"Oh my god, he told you that?" Sungmin groans. Seriously, the urge to actually bump his head on the nearest hard surface seems to be a good idea right now. The wall just beside him looks absolutely tempting.

"Not really. But I figured it out from the incessant peeking out the window and the obvious visits to your shop," Heechul supplies. He turns then to look at Kimmy whose eyes are twinkling in interest right now. "Ain't that right Kimmy?"

"Now that I think of it, yea," she agrees, facing him to give him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Min, you'll get him."

Sungmin groans again, wondering just how exactly they had ended up here, in this conversation.

"Look, I'm not interested okay." he says, ignoring Heechul's dubious eyes.

"Oh Minnie, if you don't use that manly stuff of yours anymore, it'll fall off. Like a wrinkled flower. Or a wrinkled banana or something. I dunno, you're the English freak, you figure out the simile."

"Oh shut up. I do have sex, you know," he argues, tilting his chin upwards in defense. Really, he does.

"Yea, back when we were still in college. Two years ago."

Damn Heechul and his over-observant, perceptive, snoopy nature.

"Fuck you Chul," he mutters, seemingly finding the need to emphasize his thoughts.

"Nah, Kyuhyun would do a better job in that department."

*

A new stock has arrived, and Sungmin finds himself tucked away in a corner of the shop, sorting Twilight into a row in one of the bookshelves. It is a tight fit, the place he's in. Sungmin always has this dream of the books toppling down from their shelves and raining down on him to plunge him to his death, which truthfully, is not really a bad idea. Death by books isn't really a bad thing. It might possibly be the best way to die he can think of, yet. Beats death by accidents or choking any day.

The murky darkness of nighttime bathes outside, the street lamps offering a guide to those who find the need to walk to places. It's still three hours to closing time and surprisingly he has found comfort in doing such a mundane task as organizing books. A whirlwind of mess -- it's only a turmoil of irrepressible mess in his head. And doing this kind of thing lessens the need to think about shit in detail. He would have left this batch of books for tomorrow since it'll be another slow day, but he needs to sort his shit out, sort his mind out.

He still can't believe the conversation he had at the coffee shop, one that concerns his sex and love life nonetheless. He's not a prude or anything, it's just that he can't seem to find any point in meaningless sex. Unlike Heechul, and most people he knows of, he just can't sleep with anyone.

He lost his virginity in college to this nice, beautiful girl -- but that was a product of equal amount of peer pressure and alcohol. He didn't like it; didn't like just how weird a woman's curvy flesh felt under him, didn't like the soft sounds that came out of her mouth, didn't really like her too long hair in his hands. Put off by the experience, he didn't bother to try again. Well, until Jaewook that is. Jaewook was a beautiful man, he had to admit. And he enthralled Sungmin, enthralled him enough that he was willing to spend a night with him. Furthermore, he was curious. Thanks to Jaewook, Sungmin realized he much preferred men, much enjoyed receiving than giving. However, he and Jaewook never really tried bringing the short encounter anywhere, because they were two different people. Two different people who were just trying to have a good time.

Still, it doesn't cease that niggling voice in his head that keeps on wanting more -- not from Jaewook or anyone specifically, he just wants. It's like a woman desiring beauty even if she doesn't need it. It's an assurance, a guarantee, and he wants that guarantee. He never wants to wake up one day, still sleeping around, only to realize that he could have had more. But the right man has never crossed his path. And he's still searching. The fact that he doesn't really make much effort in going out and mingling makes his chances of ever meeting the right man so freaking low.

Sometimes, men make advances. For nothing more than a night of finding release. He usually declines. It's not worth the hassle.

But Heechul is right. It's been too long. And, if he wants to be honest, he truly finds Kyuhyun physically appealing. It's the eyes, he decides. And the dimples. And the lips. And the legs. And the ass...well, shit, everything. Maybe it's time for him to indulge himself in a night of pleasure, of searching for the places he has not explored in ages. It's not like he doesn't pleasure himself or anything like that, he is human after all. It's just that he doesn't go beyond jerking-off and teasing himself with a lubed finger. Truthfully, he's too embarrassed to do those sort of things -- the adventurous kind. He's not really adventurous, he likes plain vanilla.

He closes his eyes, wedges the last book into a tight space and takes a deep breath. The letter came in a day ago, the one that still lies on top of his worktable, saying that he can move into the new apartment whenever he wants to and that the job is his. He's gonna move away from this place, and go back into the city. Maybe it's time to try.

The doorbell rings, he hears the familiar sound of heavy boots.

"Hello, anyone here?" the voice he has come to know bellows, voice reverberating throughout the small bookshop. The voice that he has imagined in his head repeatedly, always saying dirty things in his ear, especially when he's in the safe confinement of his dark room.

"Here," he shouts, opening his eyes and taking another huge shuddering gulp of air. He needs courage, that's all.

"Thought you'd gone for dinner or something," Kyuhyun says, walking into the snugged space of the quiet store. Sungmin looks up and shoots him a smile, the one he has been restraining himself from giving Kyuhyun ever since he first walked into his door. Sungmin has been cautious -- he doesn't want to be cautious, for now.

"Nah, gotta do some stuff," he replies, enjoying the look of utter surprise plastering Kyuhyun's face. The man must have been shocked at his response.

"Oh," he mutters, eyes sliding over the piles of books. "Man, that seems like a lame thing to do," he adds.

"Not really, you'd be surprised just how relaxing doing this could be. Beats therapy any day."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kyuhyun invites himself to sit next to him, folding his feet under his thighs and grabbing at random books. Musky cologne and spicy aftershave fill Sungmin's nose, and he grips his book tighter.

"How long will you be staying here?" he asks, twiddling his index finger and thumb in between a paperback cover, enjoying the coarseness that rubs against the pad of his fingers.

"A week, give or take." he enlightens, turning to look at Sungmin.

They look at each other for a while, Sungmin's eyes unconsciously sliding over the thick, luscious lips, wet by the nervous licking Kyuhyun had done. He can feel the tension in the room increasing as moments pass, knows that it's now or never. Not giving the thought a second mull over, he lifts a hand to run through the thick messy locks that's been bugging him since the first time. A rise to his knees, a bend to his back and they're kissing, moist lips running over each other. It's nothing but the gentle slide of lips against lips at first, but then Kyuhyun flicks his tongue down his lower lips, Sungmin opens wide and invites him in.

That is it. One moment it's all soft and gentle, and the next Sungmin is in Kyuhyun's lap, legs astride, arms wrapped around the long neck and hands pulling at the mop of hair, hot wet mouth eating at each other with desperation. He moans, whines and groans at the feel of Kyuhyun's obvious hardness pressing his inner thigh, loving the taste of Kyuhyun in his mouth. He tastes like coffee and butter cookies and Kyuhyun -- even if he has only known the man less than two days. The needy hands grab and squeeze at his ass, kneading the cheeks with intent. Sungmin's hips stutters forward in response.

"Shit..." Kyuhyun moans below him as Sungmin trails his mouth down his jaw, flowers his lips to sample a taste of Kyuhyun's skin. He growls when the saltiness of Kyuhyun's skin meets his tongue, the slight taste of aftershave and spring blooming in his taste buds. Kyuhyun must've been outside for quite some time.

"Tastes so good," he rasps, licking and biting and never seeming to be able to get enough. Good lord, Kyuhyun tastes so good against his tongue, against his body. He brings Kyuhyun's head closer by his hair, stealing another heated kiss -- all tongues, lips, and teeth.

"Wait, wait, wait..." he murmurs, pushing a hand to Kyuhyun's chest when the man starts feeling him up. He knows where this is going. "We can't do it here."

Kyuhyun curses under his breath, closing his eyes and breathing in. He looks pained, forehead wrinkling in a frown. "Fuck," he breathes, before snapping his eyes wide open. The hazel orbs have darkened to inky black circles, and the look Kyuhyun is giving him makes him want to just get himself on all fours and just get fucked. Most preferably hard.

"Where?" Kyuhyun asks, fixing his gaze at Sungmin's lips. Sungmin gives him a peck just because.

"I live upstairs, just help me lock up and..." Kyuhyun needs no more. Curling an arm around Sungmin's waist, he heaves them both up and continues to do just as Sungmin instructs.

*

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Kyuhyun pants, supporting Sungmin by his waist as he maneuvers himself into Kyuhyun's lap, his back to Kyuhyun's front. He lowers himself carefully and gently, knowing that it's been a while, knowing that it's possibly going to hurt.

He feels the head of Kyuhyun's cock breaching his ass, spreading and stretching him wide open and it kind of hurts. He hasn't experienced this for a while, so he takes in a deep breath and slows his pace down.

"No need to hurry," Kyuhyun murmurs against his neck, leaving wet kisses up and down his throat. "Take your time."

He groans, still sliding himself down slowly and swallowing Kyuhyun's dick inch by inch, loving the feeling of the hard phallus rubbing against his walls. Man, how did he manage to last so long without this? Without having someone filling him up and fucking him good. He keeps on going and going until Kyuhyun's balls are flushed against his asshole, his breathing a heavy labor of breaths. He takes his time, closes his eyes, and listens to the deep and low breathing behind him. The stinging pain recedes with time, he knows, which is why he's doing this. Sure, he wants it. But he still wants to be able to walk like a normal human being tomorrow morning.

"Move," he whimpers, feeling Kyuhyun's dick twitch in him. God, Kyuhyun feels good inside him, hard and big and stretching him wide. He starts moving, small hesitant thrusts that make him whine. Every motion dulls the ache and intensifies the pleasure, and Sungmin has to resist telling Kyuhyun to just get the fucking on with it. "Harder Kyu, harder," he says, unable to refrain the keening wail that has broken from his throat when Kyuhyun starts punching his dick deeper, burying himself to the root, always hitting his sweet spot. The slickness of his ass from the lube smooths Kyuhyun's motions, fills the air with the squelching sound of Kyuhyun pounding himself deeper. The bed creaks and mimics their groans as they move, the muscles in Sungmin's thighs whining in protest with every rough motion.

"Always knew you were gonna be needy," Kyuhyun growls in his ear, keeping a tight hold on his waist, guiding Sungmin up and down his cock. "Gonna fuck this tight ass of yours all night," Sungmin groans, again, keening when Kyuhyun hits his sweet spot _again_ , _again_ , and _again._

"Fuck Kyu," he whines, circling his hips. He loves the sound of Kyuhyun's tortured moans, rises to his knees, circles his hips again, before pushing himself down, Kyuhyun's balls slapping at the flesh of his ass. The lube makes it slippery, makes it hard for Sungmin to maintain his posture without falling flat on his face on the floor. It's not impossible, since they are near the edge of the bed, Kyuhyun sitting on the mattress and Sungmin in his lap. But Kyuhyun is there, always keeping a tight hold on him.

"Come on, fuck yourself on my dick," Kyuhyun orders, and Sungmin goes for it. Gripping Kyuhyun's knees, he starts moving himself up and down frantically, wanting to come, his hard dick bobbing against his belly. The tightening in his balls warns the impending release, and he wants to. Wants to come. Wants to feel his walls closing around Kyuhyun's hard cock, feel Kyuhyun's cum filling him. He whines, and Kyuhyun seems to get the idea, wrapping his rough hand around Sungmin's dick and jacking him frantically with intent.

"Yes...fuck, yes...'" Sungmin howls, his hips losing its motion, moving messily and without finesse.

Reaching a hand back to grab at Kyuhyun's hair, Sungmin rides, rides, and rides. He makes sure to clench his walls around Kyuhyun's cock at every downward thrust, feeling every drive to his prostrate. Kyuhyun's hand moves faster, thumb rubbing at his head and a finger teasingly scratching the sensitive skin.

"Hmm..." he moans, and then Kyuhyun twists his hand just right, swivels his hips just right and Sungmin's coming. Spurts and spurts of his come covers Kyuhyun's hand, shooting against his palm and Kyuhyun doesn't stop, just continues fucking and jacking him through his orgasm.

Sungmin can detect the urgency from the uncoordinated motion of his thrusts, from the extra force from the arm coiled around his waist that Kyuhyun is on the verge of release.

He tightens his fingers around Kyuhyun's hair.

"Come on," he urges, voice low and raspy. "Fill me Kyu," he whines. "Wanna feel you shoot your load in me."

And just like that, Kyuhyun's coming with a shout, his hips still shoving his cock inside Sungmin.

Sungmin whimpers through the pleasure that wracks his body, loving the feel of Kyuhyun's cum inside him. He can feel some trickling down his thighs, their legs and thighs a mess of sweat, saliva and cum by the time Sungmin falls back against Kyuhyun's chest.

"That was nice," Kyuhyun whispers against his throat. Sungmin's body shakes in a weak laugh.

*

The room is warm and reeks of sex when Sungmin wakes up, his joints and muscles an achy mess and his ass a sore bitch. Like really, really sore. So much for extra lube and going slow, he thinks. Even Astroglide can't prevent the aftereffects of rough fucking. He turns to look at the man still slumbering beside him, hair disheveled, mouth red and neck and torsos peppered with bites and scratches. Sungmin winces, slightly surprised to learn that he's that kind of person during sex. The scratching and biting kind. Huh, he never pegged himself as one. His brief experience with Jaewook was the normal kind-- where they do it like how gays usually do: on all four and with no kissing, at all. This is kind of nice, honestly.

Kyuhyun-- Kyuhyun is not Jaewook. He likes taking his time, likes experimenting with every position he can think of in the limited span of time they have. Like last night, when he fucked Sungmin with Sungmin's legs on his shoulders, only to change their position by removing said legs from said shoulders, latching them on either side of his waist, flipped them over, and had Sungmin fucking himself on Kyuhyun's cock. From the way Kyuhyun moaned and whined for more, the way he kept on telling Sungmin just how good he was, Sungmin could tell that the man enjoyed it.

Sunlight streaks through his windowpane, showering the heaps of clothing strewn all over the place in a comforting warm, yellow glow. It makes him smile. He doesn't know why, but it does.

Hearing the sounds of rustling from his left, Sungmin looks at Kyuhyun, watches as he regains consciousness and blinks sleep away. It sends an unfamiliar sensation to curl deep in the pit of his stomach.

"What time is it?" Kyuhyun asks, rubbing his eyes. He looks adorable, just like a kid.

"About 9 or so." he replies, propping himself back on his stack of pillows. He hisses at the soreness in his ass.

"You okay?"

"Yea, a bit sore that's all. You headin' home?" he asks, surprised to note that he doesn't like the notion.

"Nah. Wanna grab some coffee together?" Kyuhyun suggests with a smile, drawing him closer by his hand. He can see the twinkle in the other man's eyes, can see clearly the obvious bulge that outlines his sheet. He can feel the answering hardening in his crotch, gives Kyuhyun a sly smile before kissing the smile off his face.

This is nice, he thinks, as he slides both hands up Kyuhyun's chest.

*

"I guess Heechul's not the only one who got lucky last night," Kimmy remarks, passing him his usual.

Brows shooting up in surprise, and blushing at the implication, Sungmin asks. "You mean he finally pulled his head outta his ass?" Kyuhyun is a comfortable presence beside him, sipping his own drink carefully, his free hand caressing the small of Sungmin's back. He's not at all intelligent as to why, but Kyuhyun seems to be fixated in touching Sungmin anywhere and everywhere -- in more ways than one. Just this morning, as they moved out of his one floor apartment, Kyuhyun had immediately took his hand in his, blaming the "chilly weather" when Sungmin asked whatever the reason it's for. Their plan to venture to the coffee shop had been put to a halt for another three hours, in which they spent their time abusing his bed further, the kitchen table, the mirror in his bathroom and his shower stall. He had a pretty busy start for a Thursday.

"Yup, heard that it's a battleground here last night. I wasn't here, but Shin was, and he had the first class seat to the whole drama. Seeing a customer leaving his number with Hankyung made Heechul rip the kid a new one," she sighs, looking forlorn. "Should've been here last night. Now I regret switching shifts with Shin."

"Tell me about it," he agrees, tipping his cup in her direction. He chuckles, imagining the look on Heechul's face last night. Must've been pretty fucking amazing. The fact that the man is late for his shift says as much. In his peripheral vision, he can see Kyuhyun fiddling with an assortment of mugs, tracing his hand on the symbol emblazoned at the center. He can also see Kyuhyun edging nearer when the mugs no longer caught his fancy.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Kyuhyun inquires, nudging a finger at his side, not exactly extracting it. See? The touching.

"I read," he states, the corners of his lips tilting in a smile. The town is quite boring as much as excitement goes, but no one can ever deny that it's relaxing. It's like the Shepherd's farm for the royals in the Shakespearean era. It offers comfort and peace. It's mainly the reason why he and Heechul decided to go here after graduating in the first place.

"Well, that's pretty boring," Kyuhyun comments, scratching his chin as though pondering about something grave.

"Well, it's a pretty boring town." he replies, not precisely resisting to Kyuhyun's touch as he slides an arm around his waist.

"Nonsense, there's no such place as a boring place. There must be something to do out here."

"Well, the park's nice," he helps.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. The park it is then," he agrees, making a show of nodding his head as though to further confirm his answer. "You're not opening the store today?"

"Nah, I think the town can manage a day without it. It's Thursday anyway. The likelihood of people flocking in is low," he reasons, welcoming Kyuhyun's touch to his fingers. It's just a gentle slide of his knuckles against Sungmin's, nothing more.

"Hey, Kyuhyun," Kimmy calls out, pushing a plate in Kyuhyun's direction. It has two muffins in it; a chocolate chip muffin and a banana muffin. Sungmin doesn't really like the former, he rather thinks that those who prefer it are the pretentious and self-conscious kind, because yes, chocolate chips are nice, but never on muffins. They tend to taste a bit on the bitter side. He watches nervously as Kyuhyun ponders over this question, his face screwed into a scowl as he chews the thought over. One would think that he's trying to solve a world crisis or something of equal importance from his tense posture.

"Banana." he answers, and Sungmin is truthfully surprised. He doesn't miss Kimmy's knowing smirk, but he can't seem to actually give a fuck right now or even spare her a look. He's too busy watching Kyuhyun biting into his muffin, moaning his delight out loud. He can feel the uncomfortable clench in his stomach that he felt this morning again, feels the need to run his hands in Kyuhyun's hair, again. There's just something about the damn man he can't decipher.

"Wanna head out now?" Kyuhyun asks, mouth still full. It should be disgusting, but it's not. Well, not really. It's kind of adorable.

"Yea, sure," he nods, watching intently as Kyuhyun strolls out the door and into the pathway.

"This one's a keeper, Min," Kimmy's voice says behind him. He nods, but he doesn't turn to face her. He doesn't have the courage to.

Walking down the brick-red pathway, he stops just beside Kyuhyun who's still munching on his muffin.

"They should add raisins to this muffin. It'll taste better," Kyuhyun says to him.

Sungmin knows it's irrational, knows that it's completely too early and too stupid. But he thinks he's in love.

*

"You read Donne?"

"I love a couple of poems of his. They're amazing."

"I know that, but you read Donne?"

"I do read, y'know."

"Yea, but you read Twilight."

"Hey, don't judge. Bella is just a complex character to fully comprehend."

"Really? Seriously, really?"

"Really. Donne, hmm. I like that Tick poem the most."

And that, for Sungmin, is really fucking hot. And if he's acting like an animal in heat, and fucking himself on Kyuhyun's dick on the couch while still having most of their clothes on, well, it's not his fault.

It's Donne, after all.

*

They spend the next few days basically having sex, eating, and trying to kick each others' asses in Madden -- and also a couple of other things such as going to the park, hanging out in the bookstore, and attacking Heechul's place, in that order. Sungmin was surprised the moment he realized that he and Kyuhyun seems to have the same interests, the same ideas in different things, and the same hobbies. Well, except for jogging. Kyuhyun hates that, a lot. That's the other thing that bugs Sungmin. If Kyuhyun were to be an exercise-loving, blueberry-hating and ideally same human being as him, he might see a flaw to his future with Kyuhyun; his demented fantasy that he's been entertaining in the last couple of days. It is understandable, this nonsensical fantasizing of his. He _is_ human after all.

But Kyuhyun's not the perfect human being; he has his flaws, and they root for different teams in football, only for the fact the Kyuhyun much enjoys the group with better looking men, compared to him who prefers athletes with _actual_ talent. Kyuhyun is kind of shallow, but still, it doesn't make him any less likable. Sungmin rather finds his occasional superficial tendencies endearing.

He cannot help but want more, a stupid desire that he can't seem to rid himself of. Kyuhyun will be leaving soon, twenty-hours and fifty-six minutes if he wants to be precise but hey, who's counting? He can sense from the urgency of their continuous sessions of rough fucking that Kyuhyun notices it too.

Sungmin has a shitload of sorting to do in the bookstore, since a new shipment has arrived. It's mostly teen romance books, which means he's probably gonna have one hell of a time moaning about the cheesiness that is today's novel...and today's teens. It may make him sound like an old, grumpy man. But hey, he's kind of like one anyway. He sleeps a lot, he does his routine perfectly well every day, he reads for enjoyment and he barely gets any. Well, before Kyuhyun that is. And not that Kyuhyun is going back to wherever it is he's come from (He never asked. He doesn't want to know more about Kyuhyun more than what he already does lest it might cause himself some severe mental harm), he's going to go back to his boring, sexless old life.

"I'll help you," Kyuhyun offers after he speaks his dilemma out loud while having their breakfast. They're having pancakes with butter and maple syrup, and with additional scoops of ice-cream on Kyuhyun's part. He needs the energy, Kyuhyun claims, waggling his eyebrows unbecomingly -- just like Heechul. He sighs, wondering why his life has ended up here. Surrounded with people who waggle their brows a lot.

"Really?"

"Yea, have nothing to do anyway," Kyuhyun mumbles over all the food in his mouth, cheeks puffed up.

"That's the thing I wanna ask. Aren't you supposed to work or something? Your ass has been here since, like, forever." he says.

"You don't like me being here?" Kyuhyun asks, suddenly looking out of place due to his unceremonious tense posture, the creeping worried scowl that's nears his expression.

"No, it's just I'm -- I'm curious, y'know?" Kyuhyun looks evidently relieved at that, slumping into his chair and cutting a hefty portion of his pancake and proceeds to gnome his way through it. Sungmin squirms as that alien sense of contentment and happiness grips him, feeling out of place in his own home. It feels as though he's living in an alternate universe of something.

"I have everything handled. By others," Kyuhyun says quietly, evading his questioning gaze. It still doesn't answer his question, but Sungmin thinks it's best to just let it be, for now.

"Okay then. Remember, you're not only dicking around the store today. You're helping me hoard cases and cases of books around."

He lets out a small laugh at Kyuhyun's pained groan.

*

They sort through Kinsella's shopaholic collection, Sungmin groaning at Kyuhyun's habit of reading the synopsis out loud, tormenting Sungmin's intelligence with the simply ridiculous plots conjured by the author. She's not a bad author, he admits. He just doesn't fancy girls blowing their money on stupid shit. Kyuhyun is just like one of those teen boys.

"Man, I bet you'd make one hell of a shopaholic," Kyuhyun states, sliding the pink book in. A full body shudder wracks Sungmin's form at the notion. Heaven forbid.

"Ew, no. Just no," he argues, heaving a sigh of relief when Kinsella's collection is finally done and over with. Now, to move on to the other boxes.

"Why? You have the looks, you look like a queen," Kyuhyun makes him face his smiling face with fingers to his chin. "And you so can rock heels."

"Whatever kinky, not to mention creepy, thoughts you have in there, Romeo, I do not wanna know," he replies.

"Oh baby, I know you want it. I bet you're thinking about it right now. Me fucking you in a dress -- you're the one in the dress by the way. I don't have the body for it."

"You saying I have a feminine body?" Sungmin narrows his eyes, hopefully threateningly.

"God gave you those birthing hips for something."

He thumps Kyuhyun from the back with a copy of a book he just retrieved from the big box, and then he chances a peek at the book and groans.

"Why?" Kyuhyun rubs at his back, ineffectively since he can't seem to reach it. Sungmin runs his hand over the spot.

"It's Twilight. Again. Goddamn kids and their vampires."

"Hey, James is kind of hot."

"Why am I sleeping with you again?"

"Cos of my good looks, my wit, my charm and my big co--"

Sungmin feels no guilt in throwing that hardcover copy of Twilight: New Moon, in Kyuhyun's direction.

*

It's the day Kyuhyun's expected to go back, from wherever it is he came from. Sungmin tries not to mull over this too much as he mixes up a concoction for waffles, knowing that it'll make Kyuhyun all twenty different kinds of exuberant. He's been trying to coax Sungmin to make some, but since pancakes are easier to make, and requires no heavy lifting of waffle irons, he always resorts to pancakes. He has the bookstore to take care of, after all.

Since it's Kyuhyun's last day, well not really since he'll be gone before 10, he thinks the occasion calls for it. And it's currently 8 o'clock.

The heavy thumps of dragged footsteps fill his ears, and Sungmin shows an earnest smile when Kyuhyun, still wrapped in his comforter, meets his sight. He seems to have a weird attachment to the bloody thing, always bringing the thick, expansive cotton comforter around in his apartment. Yawning widely, the man proceeds to drag himself further into the tight space he has for a kitchen.

"How you doin'?" he inquires, feeling that familiar rush of contentment he's been feeling since last week uncurl in his chest.

"Fine. But it's gonna be hell, boarding that plane," Kyuhyun says it with the utmost of nonchalance.

Sungmin averts his gaze to the sink, moving to retrieve two plates. The pair they've been using since last week. That's it then. End of this unspoken whatever the hell it is they've been doing. He has seen it coming, has expected the whole thing way before this whole thing started, but no amount of self-reprimanding he had done could prepare him for this. For the hitching of his breath, the tightness in his chest, the dread that lies heavily in his belly. He clenches his hands, hard. There's probably half-moons marring his palms by now. He can deal with the pain later.

"Nah, you had a nice trip gettin’ here right?" Kyuhyun nods. "Then it's all gonna be fine."

They fucked on the kitchen table, again, after that. Sungmin's ass perched at the edge of the table, his legs around Kyuhyun's waist as the man pounded into him.

*

The room is weirdly quiet without the presence of Kyuhyun, who had driven off after kissing the living crap out of him outside the bookstore a day ago. He had gripped Kyuhyun's hair, had devoured his mouth, had traced his hand, subtly, over his body -- just for the last time.

Now that he's gone, with only the sound of the ticking clock as a companion, Sungmin finds himself wondering. What if he had asked Kyuhyun to stay? What if Kyuhyun wanted more? What would happen if he had told Kyuhyun that he might possibly want more? What? It's amazing how an almost stranger could easily carve himself a place in his life in such a short time. Especially in his home. It feels odd to see the couch not occupied by someone who's practicing Super Mario. It feels weird to not have someone eating his dinner out of his plate. It feels uncomfortable to wake up and not have a warm octopus all over him.

He had told Heechul that he's going to go back to the city, to finally take up that job offer. Heechul had nodded in understanding, but had declined his underlying offer. Funny enough, Heechul thinks that it's best for him to just hang around the small town for a while and explore what he currently has with Hankyung. Heechul's not stupid, he has noted that.

"You're not gonna chase your Romeo?" Heechul had asked, looking at him with an almost disappointed expression.

He's about to deny, but he couldn't. He's moving away, anyway. "How?" he let out a humourless laugh. He hated how it sounded. "I don't even know where he comes from. Fuck, I don't even know what he does for a living."

And that was that. End of story. No hope, now.

No longer being able to tolerate the impossibly too-silent atmosphere hanging about his home, Sungmin set himself packing. He has a lot to do before he can leave this place.

*

He has a nice cubicle at his workplace, perfectly situated next to a window where he could peer out and just see the sights below. It's nice -- being able to see people rushing around, with their phones against their ears or their faces pulled into a frown. There are some who look happy enough to walk around smiling sometimes, but it's a rare occasion. People are just knotted so tight in their own city-problems here, unlike in his former town.

There's a picture of him with Kimmy and Heechul sitting on his desk, and he would look at it whenever his wandering mind decides to stray home. He still sees his former apartment as home, because his new one just gives out this unwelcoming vibe. It's not as homey; too modern, too minimal, too brandished. And of course, there is still the fact that he just feels lonely. If his old apartment was small, this one is the exact opposite of it. Even though it's not a mansion or anything like that, for a lone man, it does seem like it. Because of Kyuhyun, he starts noticing just how sad his bed looks when there's no one other than him inhabiting it, just how out of place his favourite pair of shoes look placed beside the door, just how boring showers are when there's no one to soap and tease and simply fuck around with.

He's getting off the clock in exactly 5 minutes, the minutes passing by so slowly. He looks outside, looks at the pattering rainfall against his windowpane. The sky is dark, the clouds blending to form messy gray swirls. It reflects his inner thoughts, somehow. Sure, it's pretty bitter of him to think so, but hey. He's a pretty bitter old man as of late.

When the clock finally strikes 4, Sungmin stands up, grabs his coat, shuts his laptop down and makes sure that everything is in place. He says goodbye to the receptionist in the lobby, still feeling awkward in greeting his colleague.

"Just another day," he murmurs, before plunging himself into the shower.

*

"Stop being a mopey bitch and go out," Heechul says against his ear, the phone receiver sometimes interrupted by annoying static sound. He groans, wondering just how precisely Heechul can manage to berate him every single time they're on the phone. Sure, it's only been a week since he left the small, quaint town he's come to see as home in the last year, but Heechul calls every day. Afraid that he'll turn "suicidal" or something like that.

"I don't wanna, it's raining," he argues, just for the sake of arguing.

"I don't mean literally, dumbass," Heechul starts. Oh boy. "And not now. I mean when you have the time. Go out to a bar, get yourself a nice pair of pale asses and you know, stop being a mopey bastard."

"I'm not mopey."

"Oh yea, sure. You've been nothing but an enjoyable company lately."

"Yes, I am."

"Sarcasm dude. You need to learn how to detect those," Heechul advices. Sungmin rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not mopey."

"Seriously, dude," and then they progress to talk about the lousy weather (for Sungmin only, apparently), the endless honking sounds of cars (again, only for Sungmin) and the lousy coffee at work (obviously, for Sungmin only).

Really, his life unbearably sucks like hell right now.

*

He's making pancakes. It's stupid, pathetic and weird since it's a Saturday night. He just needs something to brighten his, lately, gloomy days. Heechul is right, he _is_ moping. It's not his fault, well, not really. He was given a taste of what could have been and he was stupid enough not to take a chance. Moping, he has the right to do that. Cooking would probably take his mind off Kyuhyun.

The blueberry -- he doesn't miss the irony -- compote sits on the edge of the counter, and he's righting it when the bell rings. The pan is already in its rightful place on the stove, and the butter is melting slowly for the pancake. He huffs out a sigh, turning the stove off before making his way to the door. He ignores the lone pair of shoes, opting to turn his doorknob.

He figures it's Mrs. Jung from next door. The old woman seems to be fond of him, always showering him with cakes and other sweet treats. He reminds her of her son, she had said. He smiles as he swivels the door open.

"You still up this late Mrs. –"

It's not the usually smiling face of Mrs. Jung that meets him , but rather, the sheepish smile of one Kyuhyun. Fuck, he doesn't even know his surname.

"Kyu?" he asks, awestruck. He wonders if his mind has resorted to delusions. It's a plausible conclusion, he thinks.

Kyuhyun looks good, still using that maddening jacket of his and still rocking that bed hair. His fingers itch to touch it, to run his hands through it once more, to feel the soft locks tickle the web of his fingers. Meeting Kyuhyun's gaze, he bites his lips. Man, Kyuhyun looks really, really _good_. Better than the last time he saw him, which is kind of impossible.

"Uhh, yea," Kyuhyun says, ducking his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhmm, I kinda wanted to meet you."

"Owh."

The silence that follows is awkward and unbearable, the two of them standing still at the door. Sungmin opens his mouth to ask again, but Kyuhyun beats him to it.

"Okay, so let's just cut to chase. I want this to go somewhere," he starts, as though this is a speech prepared ages ago. "I know that you may only want an easy relationship, no strings attached and all that, but you know, I think what we have right here," he motions to the both of them with a flailing hand, "has potential to be something more. I mean, I've never clicked with anyone like I did with you. And I mean, the sex is not exactly a problem. Well, it's not for me. I don't know about you. And even if you don't enjoy it as much as I do, I mean, I can try harder. And if you don't wanna give this a chance, I hope you can reconsider. It might not mean anything to you _now_ , but you can always try first. I didn't wanna pressure you or anything before I left your old place, but I can't help it. I mean, Heechul told me that you're staying here, well after threatening to cut my balls if I hurt you, and I really, really wanna try. I mean, there's no loss in trying right? If you still don't like it, we can break up, but at least we've --"

"Kyu!" Sungmin laughs, enjoying the flush that spreads from Kyuhyun's neck to his face. "You're rambling," he states.

"Yea, I tend to do that," Kyuhyun stutters, "when I'm nervous." Kyuhyun turns a hopeful look at him, watching him expectantly. "So?"

Thinking that actions speak louder than words, Sungmin curls a hand around the lapel of Kyuhyun's jacket, pulls him inside, closes the door with a leg, and kisses the damn man. He's an awesome multitasker.

Kyuhyun groans, and feeling the vibration against his body feels good. Just like two weeks ago. He runs both hands into Kyuhyun's hair, feeling the soft strands card through his fingers, pressing himself closer, feeling the firm flesh of Kyuhyun against his. He prods the seam of Kyuhyun lips open with a determined tongue, growling when the familiar taste of coffee bombards his senses. Kyuhyun takes a leg in his hand, pressing the thigh to his waist, before pushing Sungmin to the wall, grinding their groins together. Sungmin is surprised to realize just how he missed this, the feeling of Kyuhyun pressing against him. Never realized that his body has ached so much for Kyuhyun's touch.

"Fuck yes," Sungmin gasps, wishing the two layers of thin clothes would just disappear, tossing his head back. He wants to grind himself to completion, barred of pants, just the slide of Kyuhyun's cock against his.

"Missed this..." Kyuhyun says as he sucks at Sungmin's neck, licking a stripe down his throat, before biting and suckling at his collarbone. It feels nice, sending a rush of molten heat and want rushing through his veins. He kisses Kyuhyun again, licking and eating at his mouth like a starved man.

"You taste like blueberry," Kyuhyun says, leaning his forehead against Sungmin's, breathing heavily.

"You still taste like coffee," Kyuhyun laughs, eyes shut.

"You wanna head inside and eat some pancakes?" Sungmin asks, laying a hand on Kyuhyun's chest. He can feel the thunderous beating from within.

Kyuhyun looks at him. Like really, really looks at him. Eyes sweeping over his features before nodding slowly. Not hesitantly, just slowly, as though he's exhausted and has finally found relief. As though an invisible burden on his shoulders has been absolved.

"Come on." He leaves Kyuhyun at the entrance, walking into his living room. He skids to a stop, smiling when he feels the arms around his waist.

"What?" Kyuhyun asks.

Sungmin looks up at him, turns his head to look at the door, smiles, shakes his head, and drags the both of them into the kitchen.

Kyuhyun's shoes sits next to his.  



End file.
